An alicyclic structure-containing polymer is suitably used as an electrical insulating material in view of low dielectric loss tangent.
A substrate material that includes a synthetic resin (e.g., polybutylene terephthalate) and a metal oxide that forms metal nuclei upon application of electromagnetic radiation, is suitably used for a plating technique using a laser-direct-structuring (LDS) method that has been put to practical use and can easily form a finer circuit (see Patent Literature 1).
When a polycarbonate is used as the synthetic resin used for the substrate material that is used for the LDS method, the polycarbonate may be decomposed by the metal compound, whereby a decrease in melt stability may occur, and processing may become difficult. In order to solve this problem, use of a rubbery polymer such as an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene (ABS) rubber has been proposed (see Patent Literature 2). Patent Literature 2 discloses that it is desirable to mix titanium dioxide with a polycarbonate in order to increase the plating deposition amount and adhesion.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a resin forming (molding) material that includes a norbornene-based resin and a styrene-ethylene-propylene-styrene block copolymer rubber, and exhibits excellent impact resistance and excellent electrical properties.